littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 27 - Missing Madison Transcript
"LAST TIME ON LITTLEST PET SHOP 2" Madison: I just sent the mail letter to the place called Europe. Blythe and I are going to see the whole world full of people and Europe is the most brilliant place by the tourist! It's gonna be so much fun! Pets: What the what!?! Mrs. Twombly: Blythe and Madison are going away? Oh jeepers... Roger: You've seen how excited she and Madison are. I think the right thing to do is to support Blythe and Madison as they pursues their dreams. Even though we'll all miss them like crazy. Russell: The good news is... That Blythe and Madison are not going away for the rest of their lives. Pets: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Russell: The bad news is... that they WILL going to be gone. All... Summer. Pets: Awww.... Theme Song Lyrics: You think about all the things that you love to do! It all comes true! You find a place you never knew where your happy too! Just be you We can be (Yeah!) Who we wanna be (Yeah!) At Littlest Pet Shop you and me We can be (Yeah!) Who we wanna be (Yeah!) At Littlest Pet Shop you and me! Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" (Continuing where we last left off this season at the very beginning of season 2, our story begins here in the place called Europe and Blythe narrates) Blythe Narrating: This is Europe! Many people go there before they have spoken in a Spanish accent. And this is one of my favorite fashion designers "McKenna Nicole". (Move to her and Madison in their place in the hotel at the top floor in room 10A) Here's us. And our room is 10A. (Blythe unpacks her laptop and starts a video chat) Madison: Who are you talking too? Blythe: I just got my laptop to talk to on my video chat. (Opens up the laptop and turns it on to start the video chat starting with Jasper) Jasper: Hey, Blythe! How's that bus ride all the way to Europe to get there? Blythe: Hey, Jasper! It was good. Just checking in to see if everything's okay back in Downtown City. Jasper: Well Sue and Youngmee are really here to see if you really made it there to do your fashion designs. Blythe: Sounds good. (Then the other video phone rang) Oh. Hold on. I have another video call. (She calls her dad Roger Baxter all the way from the kitchen) Roger: Hey Blythey! Blythe: Hi, Dad. I've finally made it to Europe with my friend Madison. Roger: That's great, Blythe. I just knew we can think about you and your friend. (Then his toaster oven is started to smoke out of the toaster) Blythe: Everything okay in there, Dad? Roger: Don't worry, everything's under control. (Then the toaster oven is started to smoke out a lot of fire) Not. Have a great day! Don't have to worry about some random burning toaster that's on fire and giving off lots of smoke...not as bad as it looks from there! (Cut to the kitchen where he is right now) I will not let this kitchen get the best of me! (Grabs hold of the Fire Extinguisher and started to put out the smoke and fire by spraying a lot of water and steam covering up the whole screen as we cut to the place called "Littlest Pet Shop 2" as we zoom in by entering the day camp filled with a lot of pets) Sunil: And who would've thought that missing both Blythe and Madison would change everything? So, can anyone actually remember those inspiring words Blythe spoke during our rescue mission at Largest Ever Pet Shop because I'm having trouble. Zoe: That was years ago, Sunil. Before we use to save my sister Gail. Minka: But we end up on meeting Tootsie instead. Penny Ling: Yeah that was a lot of fun and dangerous after all. Pepper: But now there's no one to feed us all day in the day camp. Russell: That figures. Vinnie: No threat. At least we got Kora Dixon. (Then Kora Dixon enters the day camp wearing the oxygen mask on her head with a lot of Fizz Pop Sodas and Kibbles on the tray and in her hands) Kora Dixon: Good news, little icky Pets! I've got more sodas and kibbles for you to enjoy. Pepper: Who knows if she put poison in that food. And two bowls of pet food for seven pets? Really? Vinnie: She even got more Fizz Pop Sodas. Sweet Cheeks: (Looked at the video camera) Uhh... guys? What's that camera pointing at us pets like that? Russell: That's the webcam Mrs. Twombly have just put up. Penny Ling: Ooh. Nice webcam. Esteban: I can already see myself in the video cam. Madame Pom: I like making a lot of videos of mwa. Buttercream: Me too me too me too me too! I'm so excited! Russell: We could use the webcam to check on Blythe and Madison to see how they are doing while they're away in Europe. Sugar Sprinkles: You don't have to ask me twice, Russell. Say. Maybe I could make up a song about Europe on my Ukulele. Scout: Or... We should turn on the webcam now and see what they're up too. Olive: That's a great idea! Desi: So much better than staying here in the day camp left behind. (Squawks) Poodles: ........ (The paws pops up everywhere on the screen and moves as we cut back to Europe with Blythe checking on the pets back in the day camp with her video chat on her laptop) Blythe: Hey! There are the pets! Hi, guys! I miss them so much. Madison: Me too. I just hope everything's okay back in Downtown City. All Pets: (Making such pet noises through the video cam at Blythe and Madison) Madison: What are they saying through the video cam, Blythe? Blythe: What they're trying to convey: Look at us! We're so happy! What they're really thinking: Don't look at us! We're so unhappy! (Then back at the day camp) Russell: Cut! It's a wrap pets! Vinnie: I'm so tired from acting. That's why I want to be a dancer. Not an actor. Gail: It's okay, Vinnie. Not everyone can be an actor like me and Zoe. Digby: Hey, look! I think Mrs. Twombly is making something from outside. Tiger: Oh let me see. Mary Frances: Where? I wanna see! (All the pets see through the day camp window and saw Mrs. Twombly upgrading the Littlest Pet Shuttle turning it into the "Littlest Pet Shuttle 2") Lucky Browne: Ohh!! That the most upgraded shuttle I ever seen in our lives! Princess Stori: It is! Shea Butter: I can wait to ride in it. Sam U.L.: That's the bestest ride yet! Pepper: So... What is it? Penny Ling: I don't know. But it's so shiny! (The paws pops up everywhere on screen and moves as we cut back to Europe as we burst to the song "Fashion University North!" which Blythe and Madison are doing right now while they're outside) Song: "F.U.N. Song" Blythe: (Singing) Every morning now I get up to see A campus as fashionable as a campus can be There's so much to learn here and there's so much to do I'm so excited that I made it into Blythe, Madison and the Students: Fashion University North Blythe: (Singing) Stitching shoulder pads As I match my plaids. Blythe, Madison and the Students: Fashion University North Blythe: (Singing) Living out my dream At a sewing machine So much glamour here and so much style How can anyone think that this is not worthwhile? Stitching for hours at a color chart Wearing a thimble - ouch! - would have been smart Fashion camp is someplace special To everybody here I wanna be the best designer Of the entire year. Students: (Singing) Fashion University North Our clothes are pressed And we're all obsessed Fashion University North Come and swear you'll be A fashion devotee Fashion University North (Fashion University North) Blythe: (Singing) We can have fun, right? Don't have to work all night Students: (Singing) Fashion University North (Fashion University North) Blythe: (Singing) Okay, let's take a break And get a tall milk... shake Students: (Singing) Fashion University North (Fashion University North) Blythe: (Singing) How long's this gonna last? I'm gonna miss my class Fashion University North Fashion University North Sometimes fashion can be a bore. (Song ends) Mr. Bromidic: Anyone? Anyone? (Thinking) I think I accidentally went into the Living Dead Classroom. Or the Classroom for Mutes. (Scene fade to black. We fade back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp where the pets see the new Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 before Mrs. Twombly saw the pets from outside of the look through window) Mrs. Twombly: Hello, little pets! Looks like Kora Dixon let you all out! Pepper: So, what's the Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 got to do with anything? Sunil: Easy peasy... Everyone except Vinnie: Lemon squeezy! Vinnie: Huh? Digby: Well somebody has got to check on Blythe and Madison while they're still in Europe in front of the video cam. Russell: I think I've got an idea how. (Cut to the pets standing on top of each other keeping their perfect balance everyone except for Vinnie who was at the bottom on top of Zoe) Zoe: Can you see Blythe and Madison anywhere in the Europe? Minka: This looks a little unbalanced to me... Buttercream: Keep yourselves study now. Balance to Valance. Sugar Sprinkles: What'd she say? (And then the pets lost their balance and started to fall down on each other) Pets: Whoah!!! Oof!!! Wiggles: (Laughs) You pets should add the lizard at the bottom. Understand? Never let Vinnie Terrio stand near the bottom, especially when he poured his drinking water into his ear. (The paw prints pops up everywhere on the screen and moves as we cut to Europe outside as Blythe and Madison are sitting in the table right next to McKenna Nicole) McKenna: And for the seventeen millionth time, that is why I just love hats. Blythe: So what? McKenna: Are you crazy? Talk about something other than fashion? Help! It's the B.A.F. Monster! (Bored About Fashion) Everyone else: Who to the what now? (The paw prints pops up everywhere on the screen and moves as we cut back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 Day Camp as Russell is about to use somebody's computer desktop alongside them were Wiggles and Sweet Cheeks) Russell: Okay. I am about to type in a word pad by using this computer on the keyboard. Here I go. (Begins to type the keyboard with letters that are on the computer desktop) Entering all the details for Project Blythe... and Madison. Few more details. Sweet Cheeks: Uh I could be wrong. But... maybe you should add some pets who are in the daycare now. Like... me. I'm a cute wittle sugar glider. Wiggles: How's about putting me in the poster before I chomp ya up. Understand? Russell: Fine. (Types on the keyboard by adding a sugar glider and a alligator) Come to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building area where a few other pets live like a cute wittle sugar glider and an alligator... Wiggles: Ahem. A Very Strong Alligator. Russell: (Continues typing) A... Very Strong Alligator. (Then Pepper and Sunil came by alongside him) Pepper: Ooh ooh! LPS2 day camp where there's a funny skunk! Sunil: And a handsome mongoose! And maybe a hedgehog called Un-Fun Russell. Russell: Fine, you two narcissists. (Types in the keyboard by adding a funny skunk and a handsome mongoose) Come to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building area where a few other pets live like a cute wittle sugar glider..., and an alligator..., a funny skunk and..., a handsome mongoose..., and the rest of the pets having lots of fun rather than me as a hedgehog. Sunil: This is so amazing. How do you type so fast with your tiny little claws? Russell: Uh, Sunil? You're insulting me. Why isn't Pepper the comedian here? Sunil: Oh that. (The paw prints pops up everywhere on the screen and moves as we cut back to Fashion University North camp in Europe as Blythe and Madison both make a backpack to carry a lot of pets inside) Miss Westerkamp: (Came to check in on Blythe and Madison's creative fashion on backpacks) And how is your fashion design coming along, Miss Blythe and Miss Madison? Madison: It's going great, Miss. Westerkamp! Blythe: Look! You can put your teddy bear if you're scared of the dark- I mean your pet, in this compartment. (Then her cellphone started to ring as she answers it) Hello? Anybody here? Kora Dixon: Hello? This is temporary employee Kora Dixon. Maybe I can help you? ... I need to go perform one of my many duties. Bye, Blythe! Feel better. (Then she sees the posters on the table and picks one up and reads it) Hmm... Penny Ling: She's reading the email you sent, Russell! Kora Dixon: What's Fashion University North? Mrs. Twombly: Jumping junebugs! That's where Blythe is! Minka: I hope this plans works. Because I left the two girls a present to take with them like a painting I made. (Cut to Blythe and Madison back in room 10A as Blythe got her text on her cellphone from the pets) Blythe: I got the text from Mrs. Twombly and Kora Dixon. It's saying that the pets really misses you so much. Please come back to Downtown City very soon. So that we can do more adventures together. And don't forget to bring that painting that Minka has made for you to remember them by. Madison: You mean like this painting? (Points to the painting that Minka has made for Blythe and Madison next to them) Blythe: Oh. It's that artwork that Minka gave to me. Wait. What's happening? Madison: They want us back in Downtown City right away! Blythe: (Gets up from the bed) Yes! A trip to Downtown City! YES! (Jumps up for joy as we cut back to the pets at day camp cheering for joy too) Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: Yay! We're going to see Blythe at fashion camp! Delilah: Well... someone has to stay behind and look after the day camp area with the seven of you main day campers gone. And we'll come along with you too. Oscar Long: We volunteer There's me. And Pinky, And Casey, Lucky, Lefty, Dusty, Wagger and Benson. Lucky Browne: We'll keep watch of the day camp area. Pinky: We backyard pets are going to have to take turns watching the area. Lefty: Ooh yes it's true! Wee hee! Dusty: We got this all under control. Wagger: Really? Us Dogs with a Chinchilla and a bunny and a bird and a mouse? Benson: Let us not forget the cat. Penny Ling: All right let's go!! (And the pets except for the ones who were the backyard pets headed on toward the Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 outside by getting out of the day camp area and the Littlest Pet Shop 2 Day Camp. They got inside the shuttle and buckle up their seat belts) Mrs. Twombly: Buckle up, pets. I don't want to get a ticket because of you furry little things. Pets: Don't worry, Mrs. T! Mrs. Twombly: Eh? (Giggles as she got inside the shuttle by the drivers seat) Let's go! I hope Kora Dixon isn't causing too much trouble while we're gone. (Drives away in the Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 with all the pets on board as all the paw prints appear everywhere on screen and moves as we cut to Blythe and Madison on the bus going back all the way back to Downtown City and saying goodbye to McKenna Nicole) Blythe: Bye McKenna! See you never! Madison: She ment later! McKenna: So long, Blythe! So long, Madison! See you all again! (And the bus took off all the way back toward Downtown City as we cut back to that place where the Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 with Mrs. Twombly driving and all the pets are starting to get very bored) Mrs. Twombly: Does anyone want to sing a song? (singing) 99 cans of pet food on the shelf, 99 cans of pet food. You take one down, sell it to a customer and then you get 98 cans of pet food on the shelf... Sunil: This is going to be one heck of a ride. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe and Madison who are sleeping on the bus as it heads all the way back to Downtown City and Blythe dreams about plaid she sees as her dream begins and appears in her head) Song: "F.U.N. song (Reprise)" Blythe: (Singing) Everywhere I look I just see glamour and style But I need other things to make my life worthwhile Stitching for hours at a color chart I can't even tell these silly things apart. Students: Fashion University North (Fashion University North) Blythe: (Singing) So many shoulder pads All I can see is plaid. Students: Fashion University North (Fashion University North) Blythe: (Singing) I feel just like a sardine Stuck at a sewing machine. Students: (laughter in the background) ''Fashion University North Fashion University North Fashion University North Fashion University North Fashion University North Fashion University North Plaid Monster: Hurry back to learn about plaid! ''(evil laugh) Blythe: (Screams then she woke up from her nightmare) Madison: (Woke up as well) Everybody: (Looked at Blythe and Madison) Blythe: Awkward. (The pet paws appears everywhere on screen as Mrs. Twombly keeps on singing the song that involves cans) Mrs. Twombly: (Singing) 83 cans of pet food on the shelf, 83 cans of pet food. You take one down and sell it to the customer and then you get 82 cans of pet food on the shelf... Russell: Help. We. Are. Dying. Mrs. Twombly: (Singing) 82 cans of pet food on the shelf, 82 cans of pet food. You take one down and sell it to the customer and then you get 81 cans of pet food on the shelf... Pets: boredly (Soon the Littlest Pet Shuttle 2 stops all the way to the cafe as it parks in the middle between two cars and Mrs. Twombly got out and brought along leeches attached to the pets as they all got out and got inside the cafe then we pan on over to the airport where Blythe's dad Roger Baxter lives then we cut back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 where Blythe and Madison came back to Kora Dixon) Blythe: Hey, Kora. Kora Dixon: Blythe, Madison. Hi. Madison: Have you seen Mrs. Twombly anywhere? Blythe: We'd missed her so much. But I'm glad we're back in Downtown City though. Kora Dixon: Oh. Mrs. Twombly took all the pets with her and left the Backyard Pets in charge of looking after the day camp area. If you want to find them, you must ask somebody for help. Madison: Ohhh... Blythe: Uh-oh. (The paw prints appeared and disappeared as we cut to the place called Downtown City mall. So everyone else pulls up in front of the Sew-What student dorm, not knowing that Blythe went home...)Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts